Barney's Thanksgiving (2024 Barney video)
Barney's Big Hits (2002) Barney (Voice: Bob West, Duncan Brannan, Tim Dever, Dean Wendt, TBA, Body: David Joyner, Carey Stinson, Josh Martin, Maurice Scott, Antwaun Steele, Patrick Mcalister, Rick Starkweather, TBA, Alan Bruce, Joel Pellini, Joseph Walker, Miguel Franklin, N/A, Elkanah J.Daxson, Earl Baeur, Daniel Ham, Martin Rycroft) Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, TBA,Body: Jeff Ayers, Jennifer Romano, Lee Clark, Jeff Brooks, Jennifer Gibel, Jill Nelson, Jennifer Barlean, Matthew N.Myers, Jennifer Kendall, Mitzi Evans, Lauren Mayeux, TBA, Lauren Lamecx, Jonathan Kim, Alyssa Williams, N/A, Craig Sallisbury, Martin Aploinear, Steph Quittner, Ainsleigh Barber) BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, TBA, Body: Jeff Brooks, Kyle Nelson, Adam Brown, Pat O'Connell, Charles L.Shaw, Jerad Harris, Dave Kendall, TBA, Sabrina Gabrielez, Cyndi Graves, Alison Warchol, N/A, Craig Salisbury, Renee Rose, Velez Escueta, Natty Lou) Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Mahalia Brown, Malachi Lewis, Body: Adam Brown, Jeff Ayers, Jerad Harris, Jeff Brooks, Jeff Elmer, Denise Mason, Sarah Cook, Harnefer Aliwaing, N/A) Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) Ms Etta Kette (Bruce Armstrong) Booker T.Bookworm (Earl Fisher) Coby Dudeu Twinken The Dream Maker (N/A) Michael Amy Tina Luci Derek Adam Jason#1 Jeffery Kathy Min Shawn Tosha David#1 Jason#2 Kelly#1 Carlos Kenneth Stephen Ashley Alissa Jesse Kristen Maria Rebecca Chip Hannah Robert Keesha Jeff Danny#1 Curtis Kevin Cindy Tony#1 Rachel#1 Abby Marcella Cody Becky Emily Linda Jill#1 Whitney Gianna Angela Penny Andy Jessica Justin Nick Debi Mario Beth Kami Collen Scott#1 Jamal#1 Sarah#1 Tony#2 Jackson Stacy David#2 Laura Miguel Rachel#2 Anna Sarah#2 Donny Mike Gina Alex Megan#1 Bridget Kelly#2 Matt Brian Jeremy Josh Sammy Suzy Sophie Ethan Allison Emma Lindsey Bethany Claire#1 Lacey Lucas Melissa Peter Sadie Scott#2 Danny#2=2 Haley Josh Riley Samantha Abigail Jamal#2 Jason#3 Jessica#2 Madison Matthew Patty Ryan Tracy Melanie Eva Megan#2 Victor Nathan Olivia Tyler Marcos Mei Sofia Tori Lily Myra Noah Daniel Holly Jackie Taylor Chloe Destiny Grace Jill#2 Joshua Layla Ben Emma#2 Connor Kioko Rusty Eli Natalia Maddie Travis Katie Logan Olivia Jake Claire Yana Aviv Dana Amir Nir Tom Miki Ran Tal Yael Karen Mai Jodey Karen Hillil Isod Seyong Jun Songi Seo Young Mi Hyun Mina Sung Jun Ninos Criancas The Japanese Kids Courtney (Catiyana Tan) Julian (Max Patterson) Erica (N/A) Sid (Christian) Benjamin (N/A) Tatiana (N/A) Blue Barney (Voice: Avi Termin, Kini Fridlander, Body: Josh Sagguie) Indigo Buba Bon (Voice: Tsipi Mor, Body: Penny Abraham) Yellow Barney (Voice: N/A, Body: N/A) Cyan Baby Bop (Voice: N/A, Body: N/A) Bright Blue BJ (Voice: N/A, Body: N/A) Cyan Barney (Voice: Takuma Suzuki, Mamuro Miyano) Yellow Baby Bop (Voice: Claudia Lossi, Body: Laura Blanc) Purple BJ (Voice: Mo Tse, Body: Adrien Sollis) Lime Barney (Voice: Jose Carlos Moreno, Ruben Cerda, Body: Julio Caberra) Red Baby Bop (Voice: Elsa Covian Itturiaga, Body: Mirta Urbina) Blue BJ (Voice: Lobegami Santini, Body: Mirtan Fontes) Teal Riff (Voice: Claudia Bramsteffe, Body: Leo Raff) Green Barney (Voice: N/A, Body: N/A) Pink Baby Bop (Voice: N/A, Body: N/A) Red BJ (Voice: N/A, Body: N/A) The AMC Kids Characters (Himself) Kat Danny Rick Josh Penny Jimmy Ensemble Ringo The Ringmaster Julie The Postess Kids King Morado (N/A) Cynthia Janice Songs Notes Barney, Baby Bop and BJ's Costumes and Voices From More Barney Songs is Used Riff's Costume from Let's Go To The Firehouse is Used Riff's Voice From Welcome Cousin Riff is Used Keiko, Pablo, David Lynese and Jared wears the clothes in ZOOM Season1 Zoe, Ray, Jessie, Ailsa, and Claudio wears the clothes in ZOOM Season 2 Kenny, Eric, Frances and Buzz wears the clothes in ZOOM Season 3 Matt, Rachel and Kaleigh wears the clothes in ZOOM Season 4 Caroline, Aline, Estuardo and Garrett wears the clothes in ZOOM Season 5 Mike, Kortney, Cara and Maya wears the clothes in ZOOM Season 6 Nick, Taylor, Francesco, Noreen, Emily, Kyle and Shing Ying wears the clothes in ZOOM Season 7 and many more Together With You Part 1 Barney: I'm feeling good today's the day I've got my friends around and we're gonna day. Ashley: It's to dance, it's time to sing. Baby Bop: There's bright balloons Riff: And yummy snacks. BJ: The band is jamming all our favorite tracks. D3: The party started and now it's in full swing. All: Yeah, we're all here together, together with you it's the happiest, snappiest, thing we can do, yeah, we're havin' a party a party, it's true cause we're all here together together, together with you getting together Scooter: We're playing games. Ms Etta: and doing flips. Booker T.: there's even someone and do magic tricks. D3: Confetti's flying, it's purple, blue and green. All: Yeah, we're all here together, together with you it's the sharing-est, caring-est, thing we can do, yeah, We're havin' a party a party, it's true, cause we're all here together, together, together with you, getting together. BJ: Barney. Barney: Yes BJ. BJ: Can we go to the AMC Kids World. Barney: Sure you can. Ashley: O'kay. Barney: Now, you can get here, on a bus or a boat or a bike or a car or a train, it doesn't matter just as long as you're here, time for joy, time for fun, time for play. Ashley: Barney do you go to high in the sky. Barney: What. Ashley: Can I go to the sky high. Barney: Of Course, but I know about that we might be able too, if we just use, our imagination. (Imagine as fly sky high) The Dinos: Whoa. BJ: Oh boy. All: Yeah, we're finally together, together with you, the amazing-est, craziest, ting we can do, and we're throwing the party, this party, for you, cause we're all here together, together, together with you, yeah, we're having the time of our lives that's true there isn't anything else that we would rather do, than be all here together, together with you. Together With You Part 2 Barney: I'm feeling good today's the day my friends around and we're gonna play, it's time to dance, it's time to sing. Baby bop: we're playing games. Ashley: and do the flips. BJ: The band is jamming all her favorite tracks. D2: The party started and now it's in full swing. All: Yeah, we're all here together, together with you it's thew happiest, snappiest, thing we can do, yeah we're having a party, a party it's true cause we're all here together together together woth you, getting together. Barney: I'm happy that your what very best friends in the world. BJ: Here we go now. All: Yeah, we're finally together, the amazing-est craziest, thing we can do, and we're throwing the party, the party for you cause we're all here together, together with you, yeah we're having thew times our lives that's true, isn't anything else that we would rather do than be all here together with you. Together With You Part 3 Barney: Thanks for Everything Blue. Blue: you're welcome Barney. Barney: Thanks for coming to see us. Dora: Thanks for helping Barney. Barney: You're welcome Dora. BJ: Thanks for everything Guys. Together: You're welcome. All: Now we're having the times our lives that's true isn't anything else that we would rather do, than be all jhere together with you. Category:Candidates for deletion